La auténtica felicidad
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tras que su noviazgo con Orihime terminara, Ichigo no cesa de buscar la solución. Una solución que le lleve a la completa felicidad. 6º premio del sorteo 320 historias en Face.


sexto premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: La auténtica felicidad.

**Pareja**: IchiRuki, Ishihime.

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí, basada en una petición.

.

**La auténtica felicidad**

**.**

**Ganadora: **Cecy De Leon

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

.

—No creo que el problema sea sólo suyo.

Ichigo detuvo la lata que estaba a punto de llevar a su boca para darle un buen sorbo. Hacía frio. Era invierno. Y ella se había arrodillado frente a él para hacer pequeños muñecos de nieve con forma de conejos.

Observó su pequeña espalda mientras lo hacía y un sinfín de preguntas llegaron a su mente. ¿Por qué ella?, por ejemplo.

Rukia pareció predecir su observación, porque se detuvo sólo un instante para mirarle antes de continuar, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba prestándole la atención debida. Quizás debido a su silencio tras su frase.

—Lo mismo para mí —continuó algo más fría—. El problema no es sólo de él.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose las manos y metiéndolas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Dio un paso atrás para observar su —extraña— forma de arte en la nieve.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó tras dar el trago necesitado al café caliente.

Rukia volvió a mirarle.

—A que creemos que sólo nosotros sufrimos con esto.

Desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de niños que jugaban distraídamente a lanzarse pelotas de nieve. Rukia le siguió la mirada y suspiró, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Lo que no puede ser, no es, Ichigo.

Lo sabía. Perfectamente. Claro que jamás pensó que para él fuera más largo.

Si echaba la vista atrás. ¿Cuánto hacia? Unos meses. No quería pensar que aquello hubiera comenzado antes de que se percatara, antes de que todo estallara. Aunque decir que fue un estallido sería algo demasiado dramático.

—No vi las señales —supuso tirando la lata a la papelera de un solo movimiento.

—No querías verlas —corrigió Rukia.

Y supo que tenía razón, como siempre.

—Por eso decías que el problema no era solo suyo.

—Exactamente —confirmó señalándole—. Ella te lo demostró. Orihime no es como Renji, que soltó todo a bocajarro, como siempre hace. Ella es más delicada, más precavida y no puedo negar que le dolió. Te amaba. Mucho. Pero donde no hay forma…

—Nunca le dije nada —confesó mirándola, con el nudo en la garganta.

—Porque no lo sentías. Eres de ese tipo de hombre.

Lo era. Maldita fuera su forma de ver el mundo, de ser como era.

—Sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio. No de esos silencios incómodos, pero sí de los que necesitabas.

—¿Has vuelto a verla? —se interesó Rukia.

—No. Desde entonces no. Pero sé cosas.

—¿Cosas?

—Sí.

No podía decírselo a Rukia con tanta facilidad. No es que le doliera, es que no quería que tampoco los demás la vieran como si fuera una cualquiera o que la acusaran por haber conseguido avanzar sin él.

Sabía que estaba con Ishida, viviendo con él. No era de extrañar, Inoue no tenía un hogar fijo debido a la situación con sus padres y familiares. Y, ¿por qué iba a ir a otro sitio que no fuera con su actual pareja?

Además, él tampoco era perfecto.

Miró de reojo hacia Rukia una vez más, justo en la zona de su cuello que la bufanda no lograba cubrir, se veía claramente una marca enrojecida y su boca había sido la causante.

Si cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaban a su mente.

Ella había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, justo cuando acababa de empaquetar la última pertenencia de Inoue para enviarla a su nueva dirección. La hizo a un lado, apartándola de miradas ajenas.

Rukia le había hablado de su situación con Renji y de cómo una relación de amigos y pareja terminaba completamente en la basura por culpa de su forma de ver el mundo tan diferente a la de él.

Sin saberlo como, mientras cada uno expresaba a su modo sus problemas, sus miradas se encontraron y luego, fueron sus cuerpos los que hablaron.

Había desgastado en ella cierta furia y ella lo había recibido libremente, aferrándose a sus manos, moviéndose contra su cuerpo, encajando en una extraña perfección que lo había asustado por un momento.

—¿Qué harás? —cuestionó Rukia volviéndolo a la realidad, sacándolo de aquel momento que no había conseguido más que hacerle sentir incómodo.

—Enviaré la última de sus pertenencias y me olvidaré de todo. Comenzaré de nuevo.

—¿Sólo?

Lo meditó por un momento.

—No lo sé.

Rukia se frotó los brazos y estornudo.

—Volvamos a casa —indicó frotándole los cabellos.

Ella aceptó y en silencio, caminaron, con sus hombros chocando y sus pasos adecuándose.

Al llegar, ella aceptó la taza de café que preparó y ambos subieron a su dormitorio. La cama todavía estaba revuelta y la observó con cejo.

—Ahora es una cama demasiado grande —dijo Rukia tirando de las sábanas para poder sentarse—. Si estás solo, claro.

Él la miró, sentada de piernas cruzadas y la taza en la mano, soplando distraídamente. Pareciera mentira que horas antes hubiera estado retorciéndose entre esas sábanas.

—No vas a quedarte aquí.

—Soy capitana. Claro que no.

Guardo silencio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ni siquiera me lo pedirías.

—Odio que seas capaz de leerme sin abrir la boca —gruñó sentándose a su lado. ¿Por qué mantener las distancias después de que sus cuerpos habían estado ya tan cerca?

—Es la ventaja que tiene ser observadora y conocerte el tiempo suficiente.

Él chasqueó la lengua y la vio dejar la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Quieres llorar de nuevo? ¿Te reconforto?

Antes de que respondiera, saltó de la cama, echando el pestillo y volviéndose para regresar sobre sus pasos y detenerse frente a él.

Ichigo la observó hasta que se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Movió su brazo derecho, rodeándole la cintura.

—No necesito llorar.

—No con lágrimas.

—No —confirmó.

—¿Te reconforto de todas maneras?

Levantó la mirada hacia ella, con los ojos brillando.

—Sí.

El vestido blanco resbaló por el delgado y pequeño cuerpo. La observó, desnuda. Marcada, musculada, sin grandes senos. Caderas prietas. Acarició su hombro huesudo, bajó hasta su pecho y lo ahuecó, acariciando el pezón hasta que se endureció.

Se inclinó, besándolo y bajó lo más que pudo hasta su vientre. Tiró de ella, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él y esa vez, la besó. Con su respiración llenando la habitación. Con los recuerdos borrándose bajo besos calientes y cabellos oscuros.

Habría querido pedirle mil veces que se quedara y todas ellas, Rukia se habría negado. Ni siquiera cuando estuviera dejándose llevar por el orgasmo o cuando estuviera agotada, sobre él, con su cuerpo sudado y satisfecho.

Enredó sus dedos alrededor de sus oscuros cabellos.

—Algún día moriré —dejó caer, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo—. Lo sabes.

—Sí —dijo cambiando de postura para poder mirarle todavía sobre él—. Estaré ahí. Y te buscaré después. Podrás ser un shinigami nuevamente.

Casi sonrió al imaginarse la situación.

—Es irónico, porque podría ir ahora —supuso—. Ya recibí una invitación de ello.

—Que descartaste.

—No me gusta la forma en que gobernaba la sociedad de almas —reconoció.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas —terció ella inclinándose para rozarle las cejas con el índice—. Y tienes el puesto reservado. Nadie podrá negarse después de las cosas que has hecho por nosotros.

Ichigo la hizo a un lado, incorporándose. Desnudo, caminó hasta la ventana para observar a la gente que pasaban, ajenas a lo que siempre había en su mundo propio. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabrían que había estado a punto de morir por protegerles.

—Ichigo.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia ella. Rukia había salido de la cama tras ponerse su camiseta y de puntillas, ágilmente, se acercó hasta abrazarle por la espalda.

—¿No mereces ser feliz?

Volvió a mirar al exterior.

—Renji lo odiará.

—Tendrá tiempo para aceptarlo —reprochó ella apretando su cintura con más fuerza—. Y tampoco es como que vayas a venir hoy mismo.

—No, hoy no.

Cerró la cortina con un tirón y se volvió hacia ella. Rukia miró hacia sus ojos sin comprender, hasta que se inclinó para besarla. Un instante después, volvía a estar aferrada a él y su nombre llenaba su boca.

Mucho tiempo después de aquello, Yuzu le miraba fijamente mientras Karin metía su última maleta en el taxi.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, hermanito? —cuestionaba la menor de los Kurosaki.

—Sí —asintió mirando hacia la clínica fijamente, con una sonrisa torcida—. Es lo mejor.

—No le des más vueltas, Yuzu —reprendió Karin dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta—. Nosotras no estamos viviendo aquí de todas formas. No es como que vaya a venderla. Sólo va a cerrarla y alquilarla.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No necesitamos estar apretados aquí —bufó Karin dándoles la espalda—. Además, Ichi-nii, siempre nos ha estado cuidado y ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Deja que se vaya.

Ichigo miró la espalda de su hermana, más amplia que antes pero con la misma sensación de querer cuidarla y protegerla. Sin embargo, Karin había demostrado muchas veces ser capaz de defenderse sola e irse a vivir sola había sido el primer paso. Yuzu la siguió después para ir a la universidad.

—Vendré a veros —prometió.

—Más te vale —gruñó Karin subiéndose al taxi.

Yuzu le dio un abrazo antes de seguirla. Ichigo cerró la puerta y esperó a que el taxi se marchó. La puerta espiritual se abrió entonces y la vio.

Rukia levantó una mano como salutación.

—Su carruaje, señor —bromeó.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza antes de seguirla. Cuando la puerta se cerraba, sus manos se enlazaron. No volvió la vista atrás.

.

.

—Ya se ha marchado.

Orihime abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

—Sí…

Ishida se inclinó hacia ella para apartarle los cabellos de la frente y, con un gesto tenso, besarla. Ella le sonrió y afirmó sus manos sobre su bata antes de que se apartara lo suficiente como para poder mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Estás satisfecha con esto? Cambiarme por él…

—Sí —confirmó más seriamente—. Lo decidí hace mucho tiempo. Sólo que no puedo evitar estar feliz por él. Ya sabes cómo es. Seguro que pensó que era culpa suya todo o culpa mía y se sentía culpable por ello.

—Seguramente —confirmó él. Le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla y luego, descendió hasta el hinchado vientre—. Ella lo hará feliz.

—Siempre fue la única que pudo hacerlo feliz.

Él no lo negó, ni la corregiría. Ambos sabían que era cierto. Pero si había algo de lo que Ishida estaba seguro, es que por esa regla de tres, Orihime era la única que también podía hacerle feliz a él.

Y él a ella.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
